Karupin kemana?
by EchizenHimeno
Summary: Ryoma bangun telat di hari minggu n kucingnya udah keluyuran kemana-mana. Ada apa sih? *gomen fic ngawur*


**Hari minggu pagi Ryoma sibuk mondar-mandir keliling rumah. Nengokin ke bawah meja, ke bawah kasur, ke kamar mandi, ke ruang makan, pokoknya keliling rumah deh! Alasan satu-satunya sih dia keliling gara-gara nyariin kucingnya. Biasanya itu kucing nempel terus sama dia n sekarang tau-tau ilang gag tau kemana (?)**

"KARUPINN!!!! Dimana sehh??!! Aku udah mondar-mandir bawa makanan begini tapi dianya gak keluar-keluar juga! "

Ryoma udah gag tahan. itu kucing gak ketemu-ketemu juga sih. Bukannya ketemu Karupin,Ryoma malah ketemu sama mamanya. Mamanya langsung ngomel-ngomel juga, abisan Ryoma mondar-mandir masih pake piyama,belom mandi, terus kamarnya berantakan.

"Ih! Gimana sih?? Masa' udah jam 9 belom mandi juga?! Mandi belom,gosok gigi belom, sarapan belom, n tuh! Bekas Ompol! Beresin gihhhh!!! '

"Yaoloh Mama. Aku tuh lagi cari karuppiiiin. Masa' aku makan tapi kucingku belon makan?"

N beresin kamar?? Ahhh…ntu sih keciiill~~ ntar aku beresin udah ngasih makan karupin " *Budaya ngeJawab Ortu*

"Beneran ya?? Awas lho kalo mama liat masih keluyuran gag jelas sambil pake piyama!"

"Iyyaahh..beress" Ryoma ngeluyur lagi nyariin puss nya yang ilang.

Jalan kearah pager rumah, Ryoma ketemu sama kak Nanako.

"Ryoma-san,ohayou ^^" Ngga ada maksud apa-apa,Kak Nanako ngesapa sepupunya yang keliatan lagi bingung banget nggak keruan.

"Idiiihhh..Kak Nanako nyindir ya?? Tau deh,aku bangun telat,masih pake piyama, n Gitu deh…**KARUPIINNN!!! DI-MA-NA-SIH???**" Ryoma masih belum give-up nyari kucingnya yang Cuma satu-satunya itu lho.

"A..aa..Kakak nggak nyindir kok! Beneran,Tadi pagi pas kakak mau ngebangunin Ryoma-san, karupin masih ada kok."

"NAH LHO. AMPUN DEH! Jadi…???" ulang Ryoma.

**Hime: Kya yang kak Nanako bilang,Karupin masih ada lho tadi~ Jadi,sebenernya dia knapahh??**

**Buat bahan fic ini nih,Hime kan pasang kamera v8 di kamarnya Ryoma (Boleh dong sekali-kali pasang ^^v), Jadi hime puter ulang yah pas bagian karupin bangun pagiiii. Mau kan? Bagian yang laen n dll …? (ntu buat Hime ndiri dong! Hhehe..^-^ )**

→**FLASHBACK**

Jam 6 pagi,matanya Karupin yang bulet udah ngebuka. Mandangin kanan-kiri,masih sunyi,belom ada apa-apa. Ngeliat kearah pintu, ada Kak Nanako yang tadinya mau ngebangunin Ryoma balik lagi ke dapur gara-gara mau matiin kompor.

" BRUK! "

Tiba-tiba Karupin jatoh ke lantai gara-gara ketendang kaki ryoma.

"MEOWWW ?! " Karupin kaget kaki majikannya tiba-tiba ngedorong. Serasa maen bola kaki kali gitu ya ntu majikan…??

**( Bicaranya Karupin)**

"oooyyy..Bangun!Bangun! udah pagi nehhh…!! " Karupin teriak-teriak di telinganya Ryoma. Tapi yah yang namanya orang lagi asyik di dunia mimpi sih gak bakalan bangun waloupun dipanggilin. Apalagi yang ngebangunin kucing.

" Kok sekarang majikanku jadi males gini yaah? Molor makin sering…Kasur berantakan,bantal sana-sini, buku nggak keruan, playstation gag pernah diberesin,Baju asal gantung,noh..bola tenes ajah masih bergelimpangan di kasur. Haduuhhh" *sigh*

"KRIIIINGGGG!!!" jam wekernya Ryoma tiba-tiba Kring-Kringg ngasih tanda buat bangun.

"Kali ni pasti bangun!" cengir Karupin.

"Hnngg…?" Dengan mata masih tertutup dua-duanya,Ryoma ngeraih bola tenis di samping kanannya. Tanpa raket,Ryoma ngelempar ntu bola, kena ke wekernya,trus ntu weker langsung K.O masang bendera putih tanda nyerah. Ngomong-ngomong,tadi bolanya drive-A lho~,trus mantol lagi pas kena jidatnya karupin (^^v)

"YES! Hoahhmm..Mada-mada dane…" Ryoma kya nya masih molor n ngigau.

"U..ukkhh..Ma…mada-mada dane kepalamu,kaliii… argghh" Karupin ngedumel, kesel ngeliat Ryoma molor lagi. Apalagi benjol gede udah nongol di jidatnya gara-gara kena bola tenes tadi.

" A..aku tuh bukannya nggak bangga punya majikan skillfull,phie kalo gini caranya yah gimana nih??? Kepalaku jadi benjol tauk. Ih! "

Karupin lompat ke atas badan Ryoma n Mondar-mandir gitu (Ngarep majikannya ngerasa geli dikit trus langsung bangun gitu…)

"Bu..buset..Nggak geli,juga?! Lama-lama Ryoma-kun mirip anak beruang yang lagi hibernasi deh..diapa-apain juga nggak bangun. udah jam 7 lagii..atau jangan-jangan……?"

Karupin langsung meriksa majikannya. Sapa tau ngga ada detak jantung lagi. Eh,ternyata masih ada kok. Akhirnya Karupin nyoba loncat-loncat di atas badan Ryoma.

"BANGUN! BANGUN! U-DAH PA-GI-! " karupin loncat-loncat.

"KIKUMARU SENPAIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Gila- tiba-tiba Ryoma tereak.

"DEG! " Karupin yang tadi loncat-loncat langsung keduduk lemes abis denger majikannya teriak. Jantungnya langsung degdegdeg kenceng banget denger majikannya teriak. "Te..teriakannya nye,,nyeremin bangett..KU—KUKUMARU..kukumaru apaan tadii?? U..ulang dong…? pinta karupin. " *kaget kok minta ulang ^^v*

"hnngg..Ja..jangan Loncat-loncat,senpai…hngg..hoahmm….Balapan karung masih lama.."

Ryoma ngelanjutin ngigauannya tadi. Ryoma masih enak tidur sambil peluk bantal guling.

"Meooww *sigh* "

"U..udah deh..aku turun ajah. Biarin aja ntar dia telat ke sekolah! HUUHHH! " oceh Karupin.

**(HIME: O-ong~! Hari minggu sekolah….? )**

Baru dua langkah mau turun dari badan Ryoma , Karupin kepleset n terguling-guling di kasur dan sampailah dia di tempat….

"Yaolohhhh….ampun deh! Juara American Junior 4 kali berturut-turut masa' NGO-NGOMPOL????!! "

Karupin jatoh tepat di Benua Amerika bikinannya Ryoma. *Udah jatoh, tenggelam pula~*

"Ukh..su..sudah cukup! Ryoma-kun,biarkan aku pulang ke mamiku!!! HUHUHUW…"

Sambil nangis-nangis Karupin lari-lari kabur gag tahan sama Kelakuan majikannya.

Dan ia keluar dari kamar.

→**Di Ruang TeVe**

Hime: " Gimanah? Udah puas nontonnya?? " *Matiin video*

Ryoma:" Ma..masa' ceritanya begitu…? "*shocked*

Hime: " Ya emang gitu! "*angguk*

Ryoma:" Trus, kucingku kemana? "

Hime: " yey. Mana Hime tauuk?? Kan kamera v8 Nya Cuma ditaroh di kamar Ryoma-kun. Maksud Hime biar bisa ngintipin tiap saat..gitu lho…hehe ^^"

Ryoma: " HA-AH! Tanggung jawab dong! "

Hime: " HA-A?? Kamu yang buat kok Hime yang tanggung jawab??"

Nanako: " Sorry ngeganggu~ Hime-chan minum teh dulu yuk ^^"

Hime: " Boleh ^^"

Ryoma: "hoi! " ***mukul meja***

Hime: " HU..HUWE~NG…Ryoma-kun..ja..jahat "

**_*TING-TONG*_**

Tiba-tiba Bel rumah bunyi. Eiji nongol,dateng bawa Karupin plus adik sepupunya yang masih TK. Ryoma langsung nyelonong ngambil Karupin dari Eji. Tapi …

"U..uh! NGGAK BOLEH!" gadis kecil sepupunya Eiji nahan Karupin.

"NYA~ kucing ini nih punya kakak ini lhoo"

" Iya. Enak aja bilang nggak boleh"

"Aduhh..dia nih nggak berubah ~NYa~ Masa' liat yang imut-imut langsung mau embat. Tadi si kurapin kesasar di jalan n di dipungut nih sama sepupuku "

**Karupin: (dalem ati) KU-kurapin??? _**

"Adik mau tuker pake apa? Kakak kasih permen mau ya? *Ngerayu niyee*

".Idiiihh..Nggak ah" *nggak mempan*

" Su..suka yang imut ya? Lho? Kan Teddy bear nya Eiji senpai lebih imut dari karupin?

Emangnya adek nggak pernah liat,gitu? Pitanya warna pink lho" * muter juga otaknya*

"NYA~~ Ochibi kejam! Bongkar rahasia! Ntar Teddy bear ku diambil neyhhh~ahhh!! Payah!"

"Ma..masa?! " *sparkling eyes*

".Sumpah deh. Nah ,balikin kucing kakak ya? ^^" *ngerayu lagi niyee*

"Eiji chan! Ayo pulang kerumah! Uuwwhh.." *narik Eiji*

"Ochibi~~duasar anak durhaka nehh!!!! " teriak Kikumaru

"Senpai~!! Entar aku bantu ambil deh Teddy Bear nya!! " cengir Ryoma.

→**Di ruang TeVe lagii**

Ryoma : "Karupin maafin aku yaa.."

Karupin: " Meoow" (.Gapapa kok)

Ryoma: "Beneran?! Huwaa~~ Karupin baik ya! "

Karupin: "Mew..Meow..meow..Meooww "(IYAA..BAEK... Baek banget malahan~.)

Ryoma: " Aku sayang banget deh sama Karupin ^^"

***LHOO?? RYOMA NGERTI BAHASA KARUPIN YAA…????? BELAJAR DIMANA????***

----The End, ~---

* * *

Fi..fic apaan sih ini??!! XD. Gomen,Hime udah coba nulis tapi jadinya tetep begini deh *ngawur banget *

**Ryoma: "Sini! Kemariin! Urusan kita belom selesai!"**

**Hime: "Kemariin?? Kemariin apa?"**

**Ryoma:"KA-SET! Kaset dari video V8 yang dari kemaren kamu taroh di kamarku! Sini! "**

**Hime: "NGGAK MAU !!! Hime kan belom nonton semuanya!!"**

**Ryoma: "Da..dasar! "**

**Hime: "Nggak papa kan? Ya kan? Fufu ^^ "**

Thanks banget buat yang baca n Review fic nya Hime! Arigatou Gozaimasu!!!~


End file.
